In many industrial and domestic applications, it is very desirable to have a means to balance the pressure of two different feeds of fluid which are to be mixed. For example, the fluids may be hot and cold water mixing together and flowing to a shower head in a home or a hotel. In such a situation, it is impossible to control the input pressure of the hot and cold water supply and the pressure-fluctuation of the input is subject to a variety of factors resulting in a sudden or gradual change in water temperature at the shower head.
Many devices have been developed in the prior art to pressure-balance and mix two different fluids but all of these devices have in common the significant disadvantage of being relatively complex and needing a plurality of parts both moving and fixed.